


Gentle Reminders

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Obi-Wan sometimes has that nightmare, and Qui-Gon must comfort him.





	Gentle Reminders

Sometimes, Obi-Wan wanted to remind his master that he was not fragile in the least. 

Then there were nights like this, where Obi-Wan was coming up out of the nightmares, the ones where Qui-Gon died in Theed, and the elder man gathered him in, drawing him close on the bed, to begin a thorough but gentle reminder of the life they shared. Obi-Wan bared his throat to the tender kisses, moaning at the swirl of Qui-Gon's tongue in the hollow there. He sprawled wantonly to the touch of Qui-Gon's hand along his hip, where the thumb just barely put pressure on the jut of the bone there in a sliding caress.

Every slow, deliberate touch was done with infinite care, love floating between them in the bond that was tightly knit between their souls. Qui-Gon's journey along the planes of ribs and abs with lips and tongue finding the definitions between them promised to drive Obi-Wan over a cliff all on its own.

Before that patient, seeking mouth even closed around Obi-Wan's aching cock, the younger man was writhing in anticipation, nightmares forgotten. Being carried over the edge of pleasure only cemented the gentle safety his beloved held him in.


End file.
